Tint of Red
by Bloody Rites
Summary: Long after the war is over, troubles still befall on Eren. Regrets.


Good to be back!

Been a fare long time since I wrote a fanfic.

Idea just crossed my mind~

Warning: Do not take this seriously.

—o—

And the trumpets sound in glory, the wind howls endlessly and the people cheers triumphantly.

"It's over."

"I know," Mikasa answers. Eren gazes at her pleased that they still have each other after all that has happened.

It's been a week.

Eren tries to stand at the sight of her entering the room but couldn't from the blows he took in his titan form. "Mikasa." he tries to say her name.

Mikasa puts her finger on his lips hushing and calming him down, saying that everything would be okay.

It's a first.

Mikasa was never this gentle.

"You should rest." Eren does as what he's told and leans on her shoulder feeling assured that everything would be fine. He never really appreciated her, but now looking back she has always been with him. "Mikasa," he mumbles.

"What is it Eren?"

Eren looks up repeating her name, "Mikasa, you see-"

"Eren?"

"Eh?" Eren looks up to his side and sees Armin beside him in the midst of the crowded market. They were in the middle of buying candles and sake. "It's nothing," he answers assuring Armin. He looks to his side, "That's right! Mikasa what do you-"

Ah.

He thinks to himself.

That's right.

Mikasa.

She's not here.

She's not here.

He looks down with his head aching from pain but needless followed Armin who carried loads of incense and candles. Eren turns his head and stops. Something caught his attention.

Their fragrance were overwhelming...just like her.

They were beautiful...just like her.

Eren took out some coins and handed them over to the woman.

Armin looked back and noticed Eren isn't behind him. But just then, he spots him carrying flowers.

"Eren," Armin asks, "for who?"

Eren tries to give a faint smile. "For Mikasa."

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

They were walking in the deep secluded place of the forest, climbing the top of the mountain holding still, the materials they have brought together in the market. Stones engraved with names they have seen and passed by and took over as darkness overshadowed their eyes, bearing not to look.

Trying not let their emotions stride.

Trying not to remember the war...the war where they had lost dear ones.

A lass, they have arrived at their destination. A cliff of the mountain where the bright sun is magnificently seen atop. Armin takes out the candles and lights up one beside each of the grave stone and hands some to Eren who places them down orderly.

"It's been three years sergeant," Eren whispers in front of the oddest grave whose seemingly curvy and older than the rest. He places down the sake Armin has bought. "Your favorite."

"Eren, hurry up and don't just greet Hannes over there," Armin shouts from afar placing down the last candle from a distance. Eren stands up and smiles one last time to his comrades who just sits still watching the sun go down slowly.

"The groom shouldn't be late in his own wedding!" Armin laughingly jokes around.

"Yeah."

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" Historia bursts the door open panting.

"What is it?" she asks.

A man stood outside the door holding flowers in front of his face. He was wearing a suit.

Mikasa softly laughs standing up holding her dress preventing herself from tripping and walked right in front of him. She held the flowers dragging them down slowly and smiled gently saying his name,"Eren."

Eren hands the bouquet to Mikasa who took it and placed it on a table. "Congratulations," he greets her with wide open arms. She hugged him tightly as did he embrace her with strength.

"I want you to be the one who gives me away," Mikasa muttered. Eren didn't answer for awhile. He just hugged her more tightly as if it were the last time. He thinks it was cruel of her to ask of him of that. But yet he remembers how cruel he was not considering Mikasa in the past. He nods caressing her hair.

"Your hair," he says, "grew longer."

Mikasa's eyes were starting to tear. "Yeah."

Behind the curtain in the room, Armin and Historia stood still trying not to break the moment.

"No matter how many years pass, I still think they should end up together," Historia sadly sighs.

Armin nods in agreement, "But gladly, Mikasa finally found happiness and a new family-"

"But what about Eren? I wish he finds happiness," she whispers, "Oh, but what did he say by the way when you asked him about Mikasa getting married?"

Armin peeks at the curtain and looks at them with a faint smile, "...'the past is the past.'"

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

The bells chime, the wind blows, the crowd is silent, music plays.

Mikasa walks down the isle with Eren at hand guiding her to the future she has chosen.

"If there are any objections, in this marriage please state now before it's too late-" the priest presides looking around. Armin looks at Eren with pity...no...with plea that he should do it now to take Mikasa away and bring her to his arms where she is supposed to be-

"None?" The priest asks.

Armin just sees a stiff, immovable, heartless Eren who for the first time is unable to do something he desires. He looks down disappointed of Eren's choice and the ceremony continued as planned.

Mikasa gone.

Mikasa taken away.

Mikasa who could never be Eren's again belongs now to another man.

Eren smiles at her and leaves without anyone noticing, without anyone with him. He walks out in the rain and kicks a pebble by the river, "Happiness huh? I don't think such a thing exists for me anymore."

He walks to the ally picking up his broken reflection as the sky grows dimmer each second. He holds it tightly and lets it touch his wrist deeply. Eren falls down with only his memories playing in his eyes. Slowly fading, closing...reflected with tint of red.

**Note: **please leave a review~ it is appreciated :) Reviews help me grow as a writer hehe~ ^_^


End file.
